Breath of the Wild - Lost Memory
by RyanMann141
Summary: After finding a peaceful lake during a long day, Link remembers a tender moment he had with the Princess.


**My first Legend of Zelda fanfic, involving Link x Zelda, apologies if the characters feel OOC, but hope you guys enjoy, **

* * *

It was another day in the world, after defeating the Divine Beast in the Gerudo Desert and acquiring another semblance of power for his quest to rescue Princess Zelda and defeat Calamity Ganon, Link finds himself back in the green lands once again but he discovers a nearby peaceful lake, where it was completely uninhabited, no monsters, no animals, nothing; just a beautiful landscape, perfect place for a rest.

However upon arriving at the water's edge, Link slowly remembers the lake, during a peaceful night, where he along with Zelda and the other champions were camping for the night, but Link went off to the water's edge to revaluate his current mindset, only for the princess to find him.

* * *

(Flashback start)

It was a long day for everyone part of the defence against Calamity Ganon, for the Princess, the Champion and the Devine Beast Operators. The six of them set up camp by a peaceful lake, and while two of Devine Beast operators, Mipha and Urbosa took care of the tents and getting fire going while Daruk and Revali went off to find something for their dinner.

Meanwhile Zelda was fixated on her research, never taking a break, however for the goddess descendant, she knew she'd burn herself out if she tried too hard at rate she's going and decides to take a break for once.

Watching her, was her bodyguard and champion of Hyrule, Link; however for the young knight, he felt that no matter he did, he would never get on the princess's good side, even when he rescued her from being hurt in the desert. He was told by other guards before he assigned to her protection detail, that she was stubborn and probably have little regard for him, but Link knew that it was the life of a Knight, sometimes there will always be people who don't care too much of those who protect them.

However for the Master Sword user, he felt his chest feeling tense and decided to get some air, but surprisingly he doesn't tell the others he's gone, aside from Mipha, he always believed the other champions didn't take too highly of him and felt he wasn't worthy of being the Princess's bodyguard, so he went with the thought if he was gone, they wouldn't care at all.

After putting away her Sheikah Slate, Zelda gets up to see Mipha and Urbosa finally got the tents up and going, much to one of the champion's delight.

"Tents finally up!" Urbosa states, while Mipha giggled. "I'm gonna head off to join the others, could use the extra pair of hands" she stated before heading off.

"Well that's good, if I may ask princess, where's Link?" The Zora Princess asked sitting around the fire.

"He's obviously..." Zelda stopped abruptly before looking around in kind of a panic, he wasn't at the camp, she always thought he'd always be aside her, being her bodyguard and so on, but there was no evidence of Link being there. "Wha? Whe... where is he?" She asked.

"Well this is new for you Princess, never seen you this worried about Link" Mipha pips in, causing Zelda to look at her in shock.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zelda ask feeling slightly hurt.

"Well from what he's told me, you don't think fondly about him, he even started believing that you hate him" the Zora Princess explained.

"WHAT?! That's not true!" Zelda responds very defensively, "what made him think that?!" She asked.

"Okay Zelda, you might not notice and it's kinda understandable, especially with your priorities, but you really don't know why? Does you getting at him for just doing his job while you were observing some guardian ruins not ring anything?" Mipha asked, which Zelda goes into shocked silence as she thought about that interaction, sure she may have a reason for her outburst, but at the same time Link had orders to be by her side when she's out of the castle, "also have you heard the many times he's heard how angry you get seeing him with the Master Sword on his back? Do you know how many times he hates himself hearing you calling yourself a failure" The Zora adds pointedly.

Zelda was starting not to feel so good, yes her quest to acquire the power to stop Calamity Ganon was overly frustrating, but it was no excuse to take out that frustration in someone who is just doing what he's assigned to do, and she always kept asking if he could hear the voice from the Master Sword to which he never accomplished yet, perhaps he was more better in holding in his frustration than her, who knows.

"You might not know, but he's under a lot of pressure as well, he always think me and the others don't think highly of him as a champion and that we wouldn't even care if he was injured or killed, and this a tough one, have you thanked him yet for saving your life in the desert?" Mipha was starting to develop tears in her eyes.

Zelda was starting to feel teary eyed as well, she thought back on the start of everything, oddly enough she never bothered to truely know Link on a personal level, and heck she even started to develop attractive feelings towards him, when he saved her life, but cause she more focused on her research, she never gave him any form of thank you.

The two wiped their eyes, and began looking around, "you think he could've gone far?" Zelda asked.

But Mipha looked down the hill towards the lake, "not really that far" as she pointed toward Link who was standing near the water edge, "I better see if he's okay" The Zora takes one step only for Zelda to stop her.

"Wait! I'll talk to him, help clear some of the tension between us" Zelda requested, Mipha didn't like being told not to comfort Link, probably due to her feelings for the young warrior, but she did see the princess's mindset, she smiled and nodded, and got back to preparing for the other's return.

* * *

At the water line, Link partly unsheathes the Master Sword and again looks at the blade before again closing it again, for what was the 6th time, deep down, Link was feeling his lowest, there was a part of him that wanted to toss the sacred blade into the water and head far away from Hyrule, but there was a slimmer of his determination and loyalty that prevented him from doing so, despite his troubling emotional situation, he still felt he needed to uphold his part in the defence of Hyrule against the upcoming enemy.

Coming down the hill, feeling nervous Zelda looked upon her bodyguard, but she knew what she wanted to do, "Link?" She started gaining his attention, but eventually looking back to his blade in his hands, "you know, I wondered where you were" she spoke.

"I'm guessing you found me, by yourself?" Link asked with his voice feeling downed.

"Actually Mipha saw where you were" Zelda spoke, then putting her hands in her hips, "you know you're lucky knowing someone like her" she adds, but Link doesn't seem to feel his mood improving, despite it being Mipha caring about him the most, "what have you been doing?" She asked.

"Just been thinking about everything" he responds then passing the Master Sword to her, surprising her and unsure what he's going next, "I've just been wondering how much I'm actually worth after being assigned to you" he spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice, and sitting on the ground.

"Are you doing okay?" Zelda asked with a degree of worry.

"You first" Link responds turning the card on her.

Zelda could only sigh, but she guessed that with everything he's done for her, she felt it was fair, "Well, honestly... no I'm not, I have all this responsibilities with the upcoming storm heading our way" she started gazing at the Master Sword, "what I want most for not just you and myself, but for everyone in all of Hyrule, is live peacefully, and so many people are looking to you, me and the others to do that, it's pretty overwhelming" Zelda admitted.

"But how does anyone prepare for something like this?" Link sighs, Zelda watched for the first time her bodyguard had opened up to her, she believed that she need to improve his mood.

"Link... you know I don't hate you... right...?" Zelda started with a degree of nervousness.

But Link looks towards her briefly before look at the water, indicating that he wasn't really believing that.

Zelda soon kneels down next to Link who wast starting to look like he was in the verge of crying "Link... talk to me..." she then puts the Master Sword next to her and places a hand in his shoulder.

"I'm guessing Mipha told you what I told her?" He asked.

Zelda looks towards the water and removing her hand from his shoulder, "Yes... she told me, please understand I didn't mean to take my frustrations on you, I know you're just doing your role, but I just want to be ready for when it happens when Calamity Ganon arrives and if you think I'm not grateful for what you do, don't believe that, when you stopped those bandits from attacking me, I was so happy that you came for me, despite my treatment of you, it's very noble how you're able to put that aside for me" she explains.

Link sighs turns to the princess, "I do understand, it's not even all that, I mean I know you're frustrated about acquiring the power you need, but why do you always call yourself a failure? Ever since I've been assigned to you, I've been told that I'm always reminding you that you're a failure, I just hate hearing you say that about yourself" Link explainers while also remove a tear from his face.

Zelda felt a bit red, "you... hate when I talk down myself?" She asked.

Tears were running down his face, "yes, someone like you talking yourself; hurts a lot, I... I don't know why". Link then lies on his back and begins look at the night sky.

Zelda then smiles and gives Link back the Master Sword, and lies close beside him "I guess you're just doing your job, looking out for me" seeing the Princess seemed to make Link feel a bit better and she noticed his improved mood.

The two look at the night sky amazed of how beautiful the night sky can be in Hyrule, but for the princess like if her hand was on auto, she intertwined her hand with his, surprising him but he didn't seemed to mind.

"You ever wonder what it be like, seeing Hyrule just in peace and happiness?" Zelda asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, not worrying about anything bad, just living life in a peaceful daze" he responds, but then he sits up, "thanks for cheering me up Princess" he tells her which makes her smile.

As Zelda sits up, she wraps a arm around him, kinda giving him a hug, "you've done a lot, not just me but for so many, so I'm happy to help" she responds, but then she gets an idea, "though I didn't truely thank you for saving me" she spoke with coy, "I think you deserve this".

This surprised Link, "deserve...?" But as soon he turns his head back to the princess, and without knowing the two unexpectedly kiss.

With their eyes fully open, and cheeks red, they break the kiss, and the two had no idea how to react, Link was worried that the time he was spending with the princess, all worth nothing cause of this.

"I'm sorry, I shou..." Link tried to leave, Zelda held him in place and she kisses him again, she had no idea what she was doing, but for her it somehow felt right.

The kiss soon turned more passionate, as Link lies back down with Zelda on top of him, with her hands on his shoulders and his on her hips, when the kiss was broken, the two looked into each other's eyes, and even with no words being said, they knew they had to keep this between them and focus on their goals, but the fire between them was ignited.

(Flashback end)

* * *

Link soon finishes his flashback, but he remembers the memory of the passionate moment he had with the princess, looking at the Master Sword on his back, and the fire in his chest, he gave up the idea of resting and focused on back to rescuing the princess, but he also takes a picture of the beautiful lake, as he thought of bringing her to the lake again, once she and the kingdom are saved from Calamity Ganon

* * *

**If anyone wants a epilogue chapter, set after the main game, let me know and I'll see what I can do **


End file.
